


Deutschlehrer

by Cylin



Series: Language Kink Fics [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, German Language, Language Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mini-fill to this prompt:<br/><i>'Erik is Charles German tutor.<br/>Uber bonus points if Erik refuses to do anything sexual unless Charles tells him to do so in German.<br/>Annnnd then Charles passes all his tests lol'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deutschlehrer

**Author's Note:**

> Translations can be found in the end notes

“Ich will -,” Charles pronounces hesitantly with some difficulty.

“Please be a little more polite when asking me this,” Erik replies, stern, but not unkindly in generically accented English.

Charles shudders, a hot flush that is equal parts embarrassment and low thrum of arousal spreads from his chest up his face.

“Ich möchte - ,” he starts again, raising his eyes to check if this was now correct and Erik nods encouragingly.

“Ich möchte bitte dein, er,” Charles stumbles over the words, “dich, dein, deine – Dammit!” He throws his hands up to his face in annoyance and frustration. “This is really hard.”

“I can imagine,” Erik says drily with a pointed look downwards. Charles blushes even harder, crossing his legs tightly over his erection, clamping his legs down to get some friction and simultaneously _literally_ clamp down on his libido.

“So, what would you like then?” Erik asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Your cock,” Charles answers without preamble.

“In German, if you please.”

“Schwanz,” Charles breathes raggedly, the foreign word being instantly chased with a very vivid image of said body part. Hard, saliva-glistening body part.

“Whose ‘Schwanz’? With the correct possessive pronoun and genus, please.” After a tiny pause Erik adds with a slight frown, “And please don’t make it female this time.”

Charles squeezes his eyes shut and breathes. It comes out as a ragged moan.

“Ich möchte bitte,” he pants, concentrating hard, eyes still scrunched shut, “deinen,” he opens one eye to check for Erik’s reaction, who nods again, “Schwanz.”

“Very good, Charles.”

Charles shudders at Erik’s pronunciation of his name.

“And now including my name, please. I’d like to know you’re actually talking to me.” Erik’s voice has gotten positively evil. Charles just shudders.

“Ich möchte bitte deinen Schwanz, _Erik._ ”

“Sehr gut.”

xXx FIN xXx

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
>  _Deutschlehrer_ \- German teacher  
>  _Ich will_ \- I want  
>  _Ich möchte_ \- I’d like  
>  _Ich möchte bitte dein…dich, dein, deine_ \- Please, I’d like your (m.)…you, your (m.), your (f.)  
>  _Schwanz_ \- Cock (literally translates to tail…. As you can probably imagine, there are a lot of puns including ‘tails’)  
>  _Ich möchte bitte deinen Schwanz_ \- Please, I’d like your cock  (Not very good German, but for a beginner it would work and I imagine Erik is rather pleased with baby steps and lavishes ‘positive encouragement’ on Charles, I’m sure…)


End file.
